


The Hurricane and the Soap Bubble

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: She's something alike to a hurricaneIn a way, you resemble a soap bubbleYou two hope your pieces fit together-or a poem about two stars meeting, evolving into something else and becoming friends





	

She's something alike to a hurricane  
You noticed it the first time you met her  
How long ago was that, a billion years ?  
Neither of you were really born back then  
You were still confined in a star, in a galaxy  
In a universe, in an infinity, kind of lost

(It's not a coincidence that you landed  
On the same planet, on the right time  
It's not fate either and certainly not luck  
It just happened because it was right)

The thing is, and you can not deny,  
You are strongly attracted to storms  
(To chaos, destruction, new chances)  
You do not reject them, unlike others  
Instead, you battle your way through  
So you can reach its peaceful eye

And then it hits you, square in the face  
At her core, she's not a twister (no one is)  
But her heart contains one, you can see it  
And you're swept away, lose your footing

In a way, you resemble a soap bubble  
You get carried away (by the wind)  
You spat suddenly (on people's noses)  
Or on the ground (leaving rainbows)  
But when you collapse, you awaken  
For there is a child making a wish

So when you leave the earth's floor  
You are not worried, it will be alright  
The monsoon shakes you inside out  
But you don't care because she's hurt

And you call out to her, over the noise  
And you don't know why she hears you  
But she does and that's half of a victory  
(Maybe she noticed your restless heart)  
You pronounce the first aid words firmly  
"Is there something I can do for you ?"

Her lips quiver and her eyes glisten  
But the cyclone is still there, raging  
And you're really not an airbender  
So you stay, silently, but you stay

The whirlwind in her calms down  
But it never disappears completely  
She notices yours doesn't either  
It doesn't matter, there is room now  
For opening up, for sharing, for trust  
Maybe for friendship on the long term

You two hope your pieces fit together  
As you don't have any memories  
Of your time as celestial bodies  
(You two smile when you find out)

 

2017-01-11  
Merle de la Font des Fades


End file.
